memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:VISOR
This could use a few pics from the VISOR's point of view. Tyrant 21:36, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant What this could really use is a fleshing out, reorganization and the first paragraph or two of the capibilities written in proper M/A format.... --Gvsualan 23:29, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) There is a different picture from the VISOR's point of view on the German Memory Alpha VISOR page here. That could be used. Platypus222 03:39, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) : You're right, that's a great picture to use with the en article; I'd copy it over and utilize it, except that I don't know what the citations or copyright notices on it are saying! — THOR 13:10, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Done and done. I labeled it as Data in the image, as that's what the German site says. However, I seem to remember it being Riker. Correct me if necessary. Platypus222 07:12, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid I haven't seen the episode, but I agree that that silhouette looks more Rikerian than Datan. — THOR 12:56, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Name issue I'm wondering, has anyone seen the "Special Features" of Season1? Here Levar gives the VISOR as a five letter acronym, I don't have the special features anymore :S but i'm 98% sure the word organ is not in it, anyone care to comment about this? - Fraik 16:16, 22 Jan 2006 (UTC) *The way I figure it, the name given on the page was probably on an episode, therefore making it canon. If LeVar Burton gave the wrong name on an interview, then that's a case of him forgetting exactly what it stood for. Even if he said something different, he's still wrong. Of course, if someone can verify exactly what he said, it can be added as a note on to the page. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 17:24, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *I've electronically searched the entirety of the TNG scripts and, near as I can tell, "VISOR" was never actually explained in terms of an acronym. The closest I can find is in "The Masterpiece Society", where Hannah stares at Geordi, and he says: "It's a sensory organ replacement. It allows me to see." So close, but no canon cigar. However, on the basis of being so close I would vote to allow the acronym explaination to remain.Aholland 04:08, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :*I believe the acronym is derived from production notes by the VISOR's designer, which pretty much makes it canon (in the "special case" sense of the word, I guess you could say), although there should be a note stating it was never established on-screen. Canon here is pretty much anything to do with the production of the show, as long as it isn't contradicted later. At least, I think so... :/ Also, according to Alan, the term may have been used in "Encounter at Farpoint". So, yeah... take that as you will. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:27, 30 January 2006 (UTC)